eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Cap
Stat Caps Only 2 stats are used. Stamina is used by all classes and gives you more hit points. There is no cap on stamina. In addition, each class has a primary stat that affects its damage output and power pool. While the other stats may still be listed on your character sheet, they don't affect your character at all. Fighters use Strength, Scouts use Agility, Mages use Intelligence, Priests use Wisdom There is no cap on the power pool gained from your primary stat, but there is a soft cap and diminishing return curves on the damage bonus. From 0 - 1200 on your primary stat, it follows the old diminishing returns curve that's been around since the game first launched. The characteristics of that curve are that you get a pretty good boost up until 800, and then it flattens out until 1200. At 1200 it makes a good jump again as it switches to the new curve. Over 1200, a 30% increase in your primary stat will give you a 10% boost in damage. As you can see, that gets into diminishing returns pretty quickly. These numbers are for level 90 characters, I'm not sure how it works sub 90. I suspect the old diminishing returns are in effect, which means you could potentially have a big gap below 1200 where you are seeing no gain until you get high enough to enter the new curve. The +hit points and +power gained from stamina and your primary stat is a static amount per point. It scales up to a final amount of 10.0 @ L90. Skill Cap *Skill Cap = 6.5 * Level **'Example:' A level 70 player has a skill cap of 455, which means that even though she has a focus of 350 with +125 focus bonus from buffs and gear, only 105 points of the increase in focus has an effect. As of GU61 Skills over their cap grant new bonuses. # Example1: A level 70 player has a skill cap of (6.5*70) or 455. # Example2: A level 80 player has a skill cap of (6.5*80) or 520. # Example3: A level 90 player has a skill cap of (6.5*90) or 585. There is no hard cap for Crushing, Slashing, Piercing or Ranged. These skills are contested against the target's defense and parry. The attacker needs 100 more points in their skill than the defender has in their opposing skill to receive the max amount of accuracy or avoidance based on combat skills. A Ranger would need 600 Ranged Skill to receive max benefit against a target with 500 Defense. Regen Cap *In-combat HP Regen Cap = 3 * Level *In-combat HP Regen Cap (from Items) = 3 * Level * 0.5 *In-combat Power Regen Cap = 1.5 * Level *In-combat Power Regen Cap (from Items) = 1.5 * Level * 0.5 **'Example:' A level 60 player is decked out in power regen items and has the equivalent of 50 power regen per tick thanks to her items. She is also in a group that has an Illusionist who is giving her another 50 power regen per tick. Since the cap from her items is 1.5*60*0.5=45, she only receives 45 power per tick from her gear. The cap for total power regen at her level is 1.5*60=90. With the 45 power per tick from her items, she would only receive 45 power per tick from her group buffs as well. Any additional buffs or power regen gear would have no effect on her power regen. Mitigation Cap *Mitigation Cap = 150 * Level = 75% **Mitigation increases result in increasing returns until (52.5 * Level) at which point mitigation suffers from diminishing returns. Ability Modifier Cap *Ability Modifier Cap depending on the damage/heal amount of the spell/ca/heals adds 50% of minimum damage **The highest amount of Ability Modifier is reached when you have 50% of your highest spell/ca/heal **if you have more than that, it doesn't effect your spells/ca/heals any further Crit Chance Cap *Crit hits - 100% Before GU55: *100% crit means that if you are level 80 and your target is level 80 that you can crit 100% of the time if you hit *116% crit means that if you are level 80 and your target is level 88 that you can crit 100% of the time if you hit After GU55: *Crit is no longer contested. 100% crit is 100% crit. With GU59: *100% crit chance is 100% crit chance if the monster/named doesn't have critial avoidance *A mob has 30% critical avoidance => you need 130% crit chance to crit 100% of the time With GU63: Some zones debuffs your critical chance a lot, and you might need as much as 250-300% or more for those to be able to ensure a critical hit. Avoidance Cap *Avoidance Cap = 80% **Base = 80% **Blocking = 70% **Parry = 70% **Deflection = 70% Block (Non-Brawlers): A Block is based on the player's shield. The higher the protection rating, the higher chance to block. All block that is used by a non-Brawler class is uncontested, meaning it is a straight percentage chance to avoid an incoming attack. Block (Brawlers): Brawlers have two types of Block. Contested block which is based on their Deflection Skill and level difference and Uncontested Block which is based off of their "Minimum Deflection Chance." Parry: A parry is generally a contested roll based on the defender's parry skill and level compared against the attacker's weapon skill and level. Riposte: There is a chance that any Parry will turn into a Riposte. A Riposte is a parry that also deals damage to the attacker. The base chance for a Parry to convert to a Riposte is 20%. Dodge: A dodge is generally a contested roll based on the defender's defense skill and level compared against the attacker's weapon skill and level. The formula for determining avoidance based on the three subsets of avoidance is unknown at this time. Haste and DPS DPS bonus has a soft cap of 200, after-which diminishing returns reduce the increase in its effectiveness. All haste over 200% increases flurry by small amounts. Haste Cap = 200 Points = 125% Over soft-cap conversion for Haste to Flurry: *200: 0% *300: 1.46% *500: 2.87% *700: 4.2% *900: 5.5% *1200: 6.73% Edit: (GU63 Skyshrine) After 200 Haste, every 15 Attack Speed = 1 Flurry. I have only tested this between 200 - 300 Attack Speed. DPS Bonus Cap = 200 Points = 125% Over soft-cap conversion for DPS *200: 125% *300: 135% *500: 145% *700: 155% *900: 165% *1200: 175% Multi Attack Multi Attack = Soft cap of 600, after this point MA has large diminishing returns. *Every 100% of Multi Attack your character has will allow you to strike the enemy one more time from the base auto-attack of one. **Main hand and Offhand proc the MA Multi-Attack Rates: *100: 1 Extra Attack *200: 2 *300: 3 *400: 4 *500: 5 *600: 6 *1000: 7 *1600: 8 *2300: 9 AE Auto Attack *Caps out at 100% = hitting multiple mobs 100% of the time when auto attack occurs. *Main hand and offhand procs Ae Auto Attack. *AE Autoattack hits up to 4 additional targets Hate Transfer *Caps at 50% Hate Gain * The cap for hate gain modifiers is 100%. * The hate decrease modifier cap is 50%. Casting and Reuse of CA/Spells The Speed Cap is 50% no matter if AA, Item or Buff it can't be less then 50% before modifiers *A spell or ca has a casting time of 10 seconds => Cap is 5 seconds as casting time *A spell or ca has a recast time of 20 seconds => Cap is 10 seconds as reuse time *Reuse **Spell and CA Reuse has a Cap of 100% Reuse speed *Casting Speed **CA's has a casting speed Cap of 100% **Spells have no Cap, it can't be castet faster then 50% of the original speed but you gain Spell Double Attack Chance when your casting speed is greater than 100% Note *Cap/Background - A post from the offical forum about the last change *LU29 EOF Update notes Game update 61 *Many stats now provide additional benefits to other stats! See below for details: **Having parry skill over the level cap now gives a bonus to uncontested parry and uncontested riposte. **Having defense skill over the level cap now gives a bonus to uncontested dodge. **Having haste over the cap now gives a bonus to flurry. **Having weapon skill over the cap now increases your minimum damage amount making it closer to the maximum amount. **Having weapon skill over the cap now gives a bonus to riposte damage. **Having spell and combat art skills over cap now increases the minimum damage of those spells and combat arts making it closer to the maximum amount. **DPS is now a rating that translates into the actual increase to your melee damage with no cap. Mouse over the DPS stat in your persona window to see the actual percent increase to your damage. **Having spell casting speed over the cap now gives you a slight bonus to double cast spells. **Multi Attack is now a rating rather than a straight percent chance for additional attacks. Mouse over the Multi Attack stat in your persona window to see how many extra attacks you get, and your chance for an additional attack on top of those. Overcap Stat Conversions On 7/28/2012, designer Xelgad posted the following clarification to the conversion rates for the "overcap" stats: Parry Skill to Extra Parry Chance: *+200: 0.5% *+400: 1% *+600: 1.5% *+800: 2% *+1000: 2.5% Parry Skill to Extra Riposte Chance: *+200: 0.5% *+400: 1% *+600: 1.5% *+800: 2% *+1000: 2.5% Defense Skill to Extra Dodge Chance: *+200: 1% *+400: 2% *+600: 3% *+800: 4% *+1000: 5% Haste to Flurry: *200: 0% *300: 1.46% *500: 2.87% *700: 4.2% *900: 5.5% *1200: 6.73% DPS's New Conversion: *200: 125% *300: 135% *500: 145% *700: 155% *900: 165% *1200:175% Weapon and Spell Skills Increase to Minimum Damage Amount: *+100: 2% *+200: 4% *+300: 6% *+400: 8% *+500: 10% *+600: 12% *+700: 14% *+800: 16% *+900: 18% *+1000:20% Ability Casting Speed to Doublecast: *100: 0.00% *200: 0.75% *300: 1.50% *400: 2.25% *500: 3.00% Focus Skill Enabling Casting While Moving: *+100: 5% Movement Speed *+200: 10% *+300: 15% *+400: 20% *+500: 25% *+600: 30% *+700: 35% *+800: 40% *+900: 45% *+1000:50% Multi-Attack Number of Attacks: *100: 1 Extra Attack *200: 2 *300: 3 *400: 4 *500: 5 *1000:6 *1600:7 *2300:8 Category:Skills Category:User Guides Category:Terms